Skylar Sage (Criminal Case)
Skylar Sage is the villainess of "The Truth Hurts", case #24 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the 5th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date June 28, 2018). She was a member of the cult known as "The Higher Truth", led by Steven Crowe and Grayson Rosewater. Skylar initially appeared in case #19, "The Lost City", before her reveal as a villainess in "The Truth Hurts", which had the cult attending Grimsborough's New Age Fair. While Skylar was initially a devout member of The Higher Truth and blindly followed Steven's teachings, she began to question his intentions when she learned that he was planning to have his followers commit mass suicide to "achieve enlightenment". Skylar confronted Steven and asked why he'd had his followers give him their money if they were planning to die to reach another plane of existence, however, Steven disregarded her concerns and assured her that they had to give up material possessions to reach enlightenment. It was then that Skylar came to believe that Steven was been using the cult to get rich, and would likely not join his followers in the planned mass suicide (though it was later uncovered that Grayson was the true mastermind behind the scam). Enraged at Steven's deception, the evil Skylar knocked Steven out with a rock before gouging his eyes with his own earrings, killing him. Skylar left flakes from her amethyst necklace on the rock she used to incapacitate Steven, ultimately leading the detectives to realize she was the culprit. When confronted by the player and Gloria Haynes, Skylar attempted to continue posing as a deluded cult member before revealing the truth, confessing to Steven's murder and blasting him for his manipulations. At her trial, judge Judith Powell admonished Skylar for killing Steven rather than reporting him to the authorities before sentencing her to twenty-five years in prison, with Skylar claiming that she had saved lives by murdering Steven. Quotes *"Yes, it's true. I DID kill Steven! (Gloria: "So it's Steven now? All of a sudden he's not "The Enlightened One?") He never was! I used to believe everything he said! But then he announced the Release and yet he kept asking for more money! And that got me thinking. Why did The Higher Truth need everyone's money if we were all going to leave for another plane of existence? (Gloria: "That's a good question, Ms Sage! Did you try to get an answer?") Yes, I did. I confronted Steven at the Fair. He gave me the same old line about material things holding us back...But he wouldn't tell me where all that money was going and to what purpose! I realized in that moment Steven was simply using us all to get rich! He probably wasn't even going to attend the Release! I was blind with rage...I hit him over the head with the bloody rock and, once he was out cold, I grabbed his earrings and stabbed his eyes!" (Skylar revealing how she'd learned the truth about Steven's intentions and killed him in a fit of rage) Gallery Skylar Sage mugshot.jpg Skylar Sage arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Cult Member Category:Delusional Category:Incapacitator Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested